1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erasing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus in which in the erasing mode, after the apparatus was once set to the erase standby mode, the erasure is executed.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such an apparatus, as a method of releasing the erase standby mode, the erase standby mode is released by executing a function other than the erasing function. Such a construction has already been proposed by the same assignee as the present invention.
The conventional construction has the following drawbacks since the releasing operation is needed in the case of releasing the erase standby mode.
(1) In the erase standby mode, a danger such that the erasure is erroneously executed due to the erroneous operation is high.
(2) The operating efficiency is bad because the operation to release the erase standby mode is needed.